world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Balish Nullar 061012
11:22] -- conciseTactician CT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 23:22 -- 11:23 CT: Greeting, Null. How are you? 11:23 AG: well you're in a good mood 11:23 AG: I'm fine, all things considering 11:23 AG: touched base with another one of our players today, the gold blood 11:24 CT: Really? What is he like? 11:24 CT: Can we trust him? 11:24 AG: it was mitlan. did I ever mention him to you? basically dug into my hive once? 11:24 AG: eh, no matter. he's okay. he might be useful 11:25 CT: Right, I seem to recall. I suggested landminds didn't I? 11:25 AG: I didn't tell him much, but I told him to keep his guard up 11:25 AG: hahaha yeah but with my luck slothmom would trigger one 11:26 CT: GOOD. I do not know if these watchers have spoken to any OTHERS, and mentioning it would seem... CRAZY 11:26 AG: ....I... hope you don't mind, but I asked him to keep an eye out for erndad 11:27 AG: I didn't say why or what for, just told him to look out for giant birds and ims from weird people all at once 11:27 CT: Err... Thank you, that is very CONSIDERATE. As I said, I am not really WORRIED. 11:28 CT: He's just OUT AND ABOUT, I'm sure. 11:28 CT: He WILL turn up. 11:28 AG: of course. another set of eyes can't hurt though 11:28 AG: sooooooooooooooooo 11:28 AG: dispense with the suspense 11:28 AG: did you dream? 11:28 CT: Er... 11:29 CT: KIND OF. 11:29 CT: It's very... HAZY. 11:30 CT: I remeber... GOLD. Lots of gold, EVERYWHERE. 11:32 AG: sounds a lot better than the land of doom and gloom I got stuck with 11:32 CT: What, is purple so BAD? 11:32 AG: I mean don't get me wrong it's still pretty and all but. idk. I feel like there's something pretty sinister lurking. maybe I'm just paranoid 11:34 CT: I'm sorry your realm is so UNFORTUNATE. Mine was uncomfortably bright, and rather ANNOYING. There was also a lot of NOISE, like... I want to say CHANTING. 11:34 CT: I woke with a HEADACHE. 11:35 AG: chanting? ugh that sounds pretty creepy actually 11:36 AG: at least you got some sleep 11:36 AG: to be honest I'm trying to hold off on that shit as long as I can. I cancelled a flarping match this week, too. dealing with irl shit on top of all of this game crap is just, too much 11:36 CT: PERHAPS you should rest as well, we are helping the PINK ONE. You should simply watch yourself, and be aware no WEAKNESSES are shown. 11:37 AG: ehhhe.... yeah sure, I'll think about it 11:37 CT: It's not BAD, or at least I do not THINK it is bad. I got to EXPLORE a little, through FLIGHT. 11:40 AG: .... flight? 11:40 AG: they have spacecraft there?? guess I should consider leaving my room ehe 11:41 CT: No... We can FLY. It is a DREAM, Null. You didn't even TRY? 11:41 AG: ... what? no. why would I try to fly? 11:42 AG: I just hung around in my room and sulked and found out all my books were pretty much blank 11:42 AG: poked my head out the window just enough to get some of the black creatures screaming 11:42 CT: Your books were BLANK? That is rather STRANGE. 11:42 AG: yeah it's probably some weird psychological bullshit 11:43 AG: a symptom of me not accepting some aspect of myself in my life 11:43 AG: idk I don't really know much about troll freud 11:44 CT: It could simply be the REALM's flasely trying to COPY your room, and skipping some DEATILS. I am unsure, as I did not stay in my room long enough to SEARCH the surrounding. 11:45 AG: ehehe yeah that does seem a bit more likely 11:45 AG: so let me guess, you got comfie purple jammies then? 11:45 AG: er 11:45 AG: you know what I meant, gold 11:45 AG: you should send me a picture 11:45 CT: Of COURSE not. I was dressed in REAGAL WEAR. 11:46 AG: oh. i bet your laptop wouldn't work there anyway 11:46 CT: Null I am not going to send you PICTURES. 11:46 CT: We have spoken about this BEFORE. 11:46 AG: ]:<> why not 11:46 AG: you're the only one who has an issue about it holy shit 11:46 CT: It is strange and UNCOMFORTABLE. 11:46 CT: We've spoken FACE TO FACE, why do you want PICTURES? 11:47 AG: e-e-ER'OUY EGNARTS DNA ELBATROFMOCNU ]:<<<<<<> 11:47 AG: look for 11:47 AG: science okay 11:47 CT: For SCIENCE. 11:47 CT: REALLY. 11:47 AG: for reasons! 11:47 AG: for Reasons, even 11:48 AG: anyway look at this subject change going vroooom 11:48 AG: why do you get 'regal wear' and I get lame ass purple pajamas 11:48 CT: I will NEVER UNSTAND why fascination with others. 11:48 AG: the bottoms are all cut up and hole-y like my real clothes too, it's like I can't even be rich or important in my dreams 11:49 CT: Perhaps it is how you VIEW YOURSELF? 11:49 AG: hey you can't blame a girl for fantasizing about her betters, ok 11:49 AG: .....er 11:49 AG: wow 11:49 AG: wooow 11:49 AG: that came out way wrong 11:49 AG: you know what I meant, hopefully? 11:49 CT: I shall choose to IGNORE that. 11:49 AG: ugh brb, digging a hole to die in 11:50 AG: ok back, successfully dug 11:50 AG: but yeah, sure, maybe. more troll freud dream shit. 11:50 AG: i view myself as a scuffed up lowblood therefore I am a scuffed up lowblood 11:51 CT: Those bodies are PROJECTIONS of ourselves. 11:51 CT: Besides, it would help if you CHANGED once every while. 11:52 AG: look some of us have limited resources and better things to spend them on than clothes 11:52 AG: like fertilizer and automated tilling tools 11:52 CT: Like thousands of plants and the redistrobution of water for those plants, RIGHT. 11:53 AG: look irrigation and temperature control are very important, especially for some of my more tropical species 11:53 CT: How SILLY of me to even suggest. 11:55 CT: Now, these BLACK CREATURES, you mentioned, did they have ADORABLE TINY STICK LEGS and ADORABLY TINY STICK ARMS? 11:56 AG: ehehehehehe whaaat? 11:56 AG: I mean yes but 11:56 AG: the word choice is a little, uh, surprising [11:57 CT: You did not think they were ADORABLE? The limbs seemed almost COMICAL, and so easily BROKEN as well. I was rather SHOCKED any of them could even WALK. 11:58 AG: well, no, I was too busy being scared shitless they were going to scale my tower and attack me but looking back that may have been a bit of an overreaction 11:58 AG: I can basically only picture them in my minds eye now as being huge sharp toothed creatures even though they looked more like ants than anything else 11:59 CT: I THINK they may have been able to SPEAK, but I can only remeber BLUBBERING and HARSH NOISE. 12:00 AG: hmmh. 12:01 CT: It may have had something to do with their BLOOD COLOR. It's nothing I've ever SEEN, but I think I've read about it once... PERHAPS I can find the tome... Give me a SECOND, if you will. 12:02 AG: their.. blood colour? 12:02 AG: holy crap balish why did you see their blood? /=_=\++ 12:03 CT: Well, they are FRAGILE. How was I supposed to KNOW THAT? 12:04 AG: most trolls are fragile compared to you, though, nevermind stick limbs 12:04 AG: what should we call them anyway 12:04 CT: ... BESIDES, it seemed FINE afterwards, even HAPPY. 12:04 AG: sticklimbsians is like something maenam would say 12:04 AG: sorry it'd be BFFSL4LYFE 12:05 CT: I do not know, HONESTLY. Mine where WHITE, as well. 12:08 AG: oh well. maybe next time you can break one of their legs and look under the feet for a 'made in XXX' tag 12:08 AG: ahaha sorry I kid 12:08 CT: ... 12:08 CT: RIGHT, that wasn't the plan... 12:08 AG: . . . 12:09 AG: I'm not even sure if you're being sarcastic right now 12:09 CT: Of COURSE I am being srcastic. TOTALLY. 12:09 AG: . . . . 12:09 CT: Besides, I'm SURE all mine would just say PROSPIT anyways. 12:10 AG: is that what your realm is called? maybe we can just call them prospitites then. 12:11 CT: Well, that is what MINE is called. The Not-Oracle did NOT say what your REALM was called 12:12 AG: oh yeah, the not-oracle. of course. 12:12 AG: when I finally go to sleep I'll have to look around I guess 12:12 AG: maybe I'll look under someone's feet 12:12 CT: Please DO, I am VERY CURIOUS what your world is like. 12:15 AG: hmm. well. 12:15 CT: I mean, in the LIMITED TIME in my realm, I was able to EXPLORE a bit. 12:15 AG: like I said I don't plan on sleeping any time soon but I'll look around when I do 12:15 CT: It seems to be one LARGE CITY and- 12:15 AG: oh? any signs of... what exactly were you looking for again? 12:15 CT: Er... 12:16 CT: Right, the TOMB... I, um... I guess i FORGOT... 12:16 AG: HAHAHAHAH GMO HSILAB [12:17 AG: this is why I keep you around lol 12:17 CT: LISTEN, it was very... FUN. I DO NOT get to have FUN that OFTEN. 12:17 AG: no jk it's totes for super cool highblood gossip 12:17 CT: Excuse me? YOU keep ME around now? 12:17 AG: double jk of course, you're the one humouring my company 12:17 CT: I believe that could be ARGUED. 12:17 AG: ^^^^^^ see, already fixed it 12:18 CT: Sure, as you SAY... 12:18 AG: well. if it was as fun as you say maybe I should try to enjoy it 12:18 CT: AH! Here is the book! 12:18 AG: o.o 12:18 AG: dude I forgot you were even looking for one 12:18 CT: ... 12:18 AG: do you have a vocal transcriber or something, damn 12:19 CT: No, you are NOT going to get a recording of my VOICE. 12:19 AG: no I meant, because you were still sending messages the whole--- you know what nevermind forget it f u PX<> 12:20 CT: What, I cannot stop to TYPE? My husk top is very close to my BOOK COLLECTION. 12:20 CT: You, of course, would not KNOW this. 12:20 AG: Yeah and WHY IS THAT HUH??? 12:20 CT: And will CONTINUE to be ignorant of my ROOM LAYOUT. 12:21 AG: I just want to add your room to the blueprints I have framed in my hive 12:21 AG: is that so much to ask 12:21 CT: ... 12:21 CT: You have BLUEPRINTS of other troll's ROOMS. 12:21 AG: I thought you found a book or something ]X<> 12:22 CT: Right, the TOME. It's a record of the SUMMONER'S UPRISING, rather rare and considered TABOO. 12:22 CT: Yes, it is IMPRESSIVE I have a copy. 12:23 AG: oh, glad you could clear that up for me, I am suitably awed now 12:23 CT: As you SHOULD be. 12:23 CT: ER. 12:23 CT: You know what, blood color is UNIMPORTANT. 12:24 AG: dude 12:24 CT: IGNORE we spoke of it AT ALL. 12:24 AG: I thought you said these prospitutes had a colour you recognized but only from a book 12:24 AG: wouldn't that mean it's pretty rare? why would we drop the subject, it could be a clue to all this shit 12:25 AG: ooo0ooo was it lime? 12:25 AG: I've heard some stories about the limebloods, aren't they all extinct now? 12:25 CT: Have you SPOKEN to the Cerulean yet? 12:26 AG: not in a little while, and not about the game 12:27 CT: He would... GO WILD for this information. You breed plants CORRECT? 12:27 AG: lol bro is that a serious question, have we just met or something 12:28 CT: ... 12:28 CT: I will continue with my THEATRICAL loop around, thank you very much. 12:28 AG: ... yes, balish. yes, I breed plants as well as just growing them. I do all sorts of things with plants. 12:29 AG: sorry if that was unclear. please do, much appreciated thank you 12:29 CT: Well, I assume you get the occasional MUTANT? 12:30 CT: Well, the Prospitian's blood was like that of a MUTANT. A mutant TROLL that is. 12:30 AG: well calling them mutants is misleading, considering that sometimes you specifically breed for mutations sometimes in order to get a hardier strain or a different c---- 12:31 AG: oh. 12:31 CT: There is... DOCUMENTATION of a mutant existing in history. The DETAILS are obscured, but this MUTANT apparently went unculled, and became a MENACE to the empire. 12:32 CT: STRANGE isn't it, that these REALM-DWELLERS have the same blood as some ancient figure head? 12:33 AG: y-yrros, m'I a elttil, hu 12:33 AG: yrros ): siht si-- 12:33 AG: THIS IS MAKING ME A LITTLE NERVOUS BALISH 12:33 AG: fuck 12:33 CT: Null, calm yourself, I have taken MEASURES to make this channel PRIVATE. 12:34 AG: did you get anyone to encr--- 12:34 CT: Of COURSE. 12:34 AG: ):>> yako. .... okay. 12:34 CT: It's not like I would let anyone cull you anyways... Yet, AT LEAST. 12:35 AG: ehehe that's very uh 12:35 AG: that's very *something* of you, at least 12:35 AG: idk what but 12:35 AG: yeah. 12:35 CT: Here, I would send a emote of an exposed tongue and a winkey face, if they weren't ABSURD 12:35 AG: rrr 12:36 AG: uh... ehehehe? 12:36 CT: What, you spoke to our HEIRESS APPARENT, am I not allowed to MAKE A JOKE? 12:37 AG: y-yeah of course /^^\;;;;;;; 12:37 CT: There are other nobles practically BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS, yet you stress when I simply JEST. 12:37 CT: PERHAPS we should DROP this subject. 12:38 AG: ):>> esaelp? 12:38 AG: fi uoy t'nod dnim... 12:38 CT: Right, have you had anymore CONTACT with the others on the LIST? 12:39 CT: I wish to know which we are able to TRUST and which ones we should END NOW. 12:39 AG: ton yadot-- ton y-- NOT TODAY GODDAMNIT FUCK 12:39 AG: fuck. sorry. 12:39 AG: I think 12:39 AG: I mean I don't know. eliminating anyone might be a bad move 12:39 CT: ... I will wait, if you NEED A MOMENT. 12:39 AG: I mean don't get me wrong I'd be the first one to suggest sending a team into troll mexico but 12:40 CT: Troll WHAT? 12:40 AG: who knows what tricks these humans have up their sleeves? we may need all our acquaintances, good or bad 12:40 AG: oh goood doooog don't even get me started on troll mexico 12:40 AG: there is this TOTAL ASSHOLE 12:40 AG: I grow some shitty plants for 12:40 AG: he's on the list too 12:40 AG: actually I know... a lot of people on the list, don't you? 12:41 CT: IS HE? Perhaps he is another link to you, then. 12:41 CT: Not MANY, but a few of the HIGHER BLOODS look familiar. 12:41 AG: ugh. this game is really making one more shitty maroonblood feel all kinds of awful special for no reason 12:41 AG: but yeah let me see 12:42 AG: I know.... 12:42 AG: half of the list now? 12:42 AG: if I include the heiress /:>> 12:43 AG: oh god 12:43 AG: this is 12:43 AG: what if this 12:43 AG: is all about me 12:43 AG: what if 12:43 AG: ):>> Balish ):>>>>>> 12:43 AG: what if they've been reading our logs 12:43 CT: You really think this is ALL about you? You know not HALF of the list. 12:43 AG: what if this is just some big sick gladiator style bullshit for the empress like I said 12:43 CT: CALM DOWN, Null. 12:44 AG: M'I NI EHT ELDDIM FO GNIHTYREVE EREH HSILAB 12:44 CT: The DRONE used was not one the could even be CONTROLLED by the Empress. I checked the RECORDS. 12:44 AG: T'NOD UOY LLET EM OT MLAC NWOD ]:<<<<<<> 12:45 CT: BESIDES, if the EMPRESS even knew of the Heiress, then we would hear of her EXECUTION. You KNOW how those things work. 12:45 AG: i thg-- I thgu--- I THOUGHT 12:45 AG: I. THOUGHT. THAT. fuck 12:45 AG: the heiress got a free pass until she was of age to go off planet 12:46 AG: ugh whatever 12:46 AG: fuckin' sea dwellers, amirite 12:46 AG: I feel 12:46 CT: ... 12:46 AG: I feel really sick balish 12:46 CT: I will IGNORE that last comment. 12:47 AG: which one 12:47 AG: the me being sick part 12:47 CT: Now, you stress yourself out more than ANYONE else I know. I am going to send a DRONE with high CONCENTRATE sopor. Use it, and rest WITHOUT DREAMS. 12:47 AG: or seadwellers being weird as all fuqq 12:47 AG: ):>> 12:47 AG: you'd... really do that? won't you get in trouble for misuse of supplies? 12:49 CT: Please, who would even FIND OUT? I once used thirty drones in order to CLEAN my hive, and no one said a WORD. 12:50 CT: Oh, and about the COMMENT, you must REMEBER, we are FRIENDS, but there are things I CAN NOT overlook, Nullar. 12:50 AG: ehehe maybe they know and they just figure you're preparing for a career in politics 12:51 AG: er. ):>> 12:51 AG: y-yako...? 12:52 CT: Don't WORRY, you will recieve the slime in a matter of DAYS. And I am sure you will be RESPECTFUL to our HEIRESS APPARENT, for there are trolls much better than I at ENCRIPTION, and BREAKING ENCRIPTION. 12:53 AG: ):> yako, yrros hsilaB. 12:54 CT: I am not OFFENDED, I am worried. Make sure it does not happen AGAIN. 12:54 CT: Now, I will take my LEAVE, Null. Thank you for the CONVERSATION, and at least TRY to get some rest. 12:54 AG: y-yako. ):>> lliw od. 12:55 AG: eyb. 12:55 CT: Good bye. 12:55 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 00:55 --